Total Drama: House OneShots
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: These are one-shots using the characters in my fanfiction Total Drama: House! These one-shots will go along with the story but they won't be in any specific order. Please read Total Drama: House if you are confused! The first one-shot isn't that confusing. So, if you like it go read TDH! Also, all characters are OCs Not All Pairings in this will be the actual pairings, only some.


**Well here is one of many One-Shots for Total Drama: House! **

**I Fracking love this! I hope you people do too!  
**

**Also, I start training for work on Tuesday. I work Wednesday. Thursday I am going to get some friends that live about an hour and a half away at 7 pm. Then Friday at 6 is the Relay for Life. It goes until 6am Saturday. Then I have more training Saturday. Then I work for like 4 days in a row.  
**

**So, anyway here is my Jolo (Joe/Halo) One-shot! I hope you peoples like it!  
**

**I would also like to say that these will follow the story line too. Not in order but they will. **

**I have an important announcement down below after you read.  
**

**I do not own Joe or Total Drama. They belong to their respectful owners!  
**

**Also, Big thanks to The Ablazing Arrow for the ideas!  
**

* * *

Halo laid a large blanket in the grass right outside the back doors of the mansion. Lunch had ended and she wanted to watch the clouds with a certain someone.

She went back inside and walked up to the fourth floor. She walked into the room she shared with her female team mates. Leah and Kris were cuddled on Leah's bed watching _Lilo and Stitch_. Halo walked into the bathroom. She made sure that not a single part of her scar was showing. She grabbed her straightener and began styling her hair.

She fought and grumbled because she couldn't get it straight enough. She had enough and put the straightener on the counter. She tried curling her hair, but no luck.

"Hair, I really freaking hate you!" She growled. She got an idea and grabbed her hair brush and a pony tail holder. She pulled her hair back and proceeded to braid it.

When she finished, she examined her creation in the mirror and smiled. Satisifed, she sprayed some hairspray on her hair and squirted some Bath and Body Works on herself. She left the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"Well, Leah, I'll be back later. Don't do anything naughty with Kristopher," she teased.

Leah blushed, "Don't worry, Halo." Kris laughed and the two continued watching their movie.

Halo left her room and knocked on the next door.

Joe opened the door. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and was drying his hair. "Howdy, Miss Halo. What brings ya here?"

She smiled at the southern accent she loved and tried to keep the drool in her mouth. "Do you want to come cloud watching with me?" She asked.

_Joe's Confessional: "Really? How much crazier can she get? I mean who goes cloud watching anymore? This is probably one of her many romantic schemes. Yuck."_

"Sho'nuff, I gotta change fust. Ya kin come in an' wait if ya want." Halo nodded and he let her inside the room. Joe grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

She saw Jamie and Josh sitting on Josh's bed. She gave them a small wave. Jamie smiled and winked in return.

"What is going on?" Josh asked confused. Jamie shook her head and told him not to ask.

Halo walked over to Alec's bed to see what he and Dominic were doing. She smiled when she saw Pokemon cards scattered everywhere.

"I love Pokemon!" She said from behind Alec. She accidently scared him and he jumped. She apologized. Alec then proceeded to tell her he could kick her ass at a Pokemon battle. Halo was going to respond but Joe walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready, Darlin'? He asked. Halo turned around and nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked out the door.

Halo stepped outside and smiled. "The weather today is amazing!"

Joe nodded in agreement. The weather was perfect. It was about eighty degrees and there was a nice breeze.

They walked over to the blanket. Halo frowned when she saw it was messed up. She fixed it and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and motioned for Joe to sit down. He sat next to her and smiled.

Halo stared up at the sky. Her face held a look of concentration. She pointed at a cloud and said, "That cloud looks like a penguin."

Joe chuckled to himself. He looked to where she was pointing and said, "Nah, it looks like uh platypus."

"Maybe it is Perry! Now I need to call Phineas and tell him I found Perry," she screamed.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal*"Her random outbursts are kinda cute." __*Face Reddens* "No! I am not falling for Miss I Dream of Screwing Cartoon Characters!"_

Joe laid back on the blanket and looked at the sky. He did think it was beautiful. Halo laid next to him.

"This is nice," she stated. Joe nodded and grabbed a strand of her hair. He began to twirl it around his finger subconsiously.

"I like yer hair like thet," he whispered in her ear. Halo turned about seven shades of red and thanked him.

A large gust of wind blew over the two of them and Halo shivered. She rolled over and moved closer to him. He put him arm around her.

_Halo's Confessional: "I've seriously been thinking about telling Joe about my scar. I trust him and I don't think he'll think any less of me."_

Halo looked at her boyfriend and put a determined look on her face. She sat up quickly and said with a serious tone said, "Joe we need to talk."

Joe sat up and asked, "What's wrong, darlin?"

_Joe's Confessional: "That damn Matt probably told her the truth."_

"There's something I need to tell you. I don't really look like this. I have a really disgusting scar on the left side of my face that I cover up pounds of makeup every morning," she looked down ashamed.

_Joe's Confessional: "Well that sucks for her. I guess. At least I'm not busted." _

Joe grabbed her chin. "Darlin', I's positive thet ya will still be right purdy."

"Aw, Joe, thanks! You are really sweet!" Halo smiled.

_Joe's Confessional: *Fake Gags*_

Halo opened her purse and pulled out a rag and a bottle.

"Makeup removah?" Joe asked. Halo nodded and poured bottle of makeup remover on the rag. She began scrubbing the crap out of her face until it was bright red.

"Don't hurt yo'seff!" Joe hollered. He took the rag from her and looked at her face. Not a lot of the makeup had come off but he could see where some of it was gone. He gently rubbed the clotheth on her face. It took a while but the makeup came off.

He set the rag down and looked at her face. She had an pale orange scar running from her left eyebrow to her upper lip. He took his finger and traced around it. He couldn't stop looking at it.

_Joe's Confessional: "Wow. . .Just. . . I. . . Wow."_

"It's fucking bad I know. I cover it up because I fucking hate all the pitiful looks and questions I get. Makes me feel like I'm fucking helpless,"she spat venomously. She glared at the ground.

"Yern't he'pless," Joe said. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I know, but every time someone asks me how I got this fucking thing, I end up having to tell them the whole fucking story. Then, I end up having a stupid fucking hallucination!"

_Joe's Confessional: "This is a new side of her."_

Tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I normally don't cry in front of people or swear this much around others."

Joe wiped a tear off her scar. "Ya know Miss Halo, when ya are really angry, yer eyes sure do sparkle like emeralds! I doesn't mind yer cussin'. I have quite th' dirty mouth when I's angry."

She blushed and said, "Thanks, you're sweet. And you cuss? That is surprising!" She lightly laughed and looked at Joe. Her large, green eyes stared into his deep, blue ones.

_Halo's Confessional: "What is it that draws me to him?"_

_ Joe's Confessional: *Rolls Eyes*"There she goes giving me that lovesick look." *Smiles* "It's kinda cute." *Glares* ". . .Only kinda. . ."_

"Joe, if you win what are you going to do with the money?" She asked.

"I reckon I'd pay fer college and donate it. How 'bout ya?"

"Well, I want to use it to pay for college, the thousands of dollars I have in medical bills, and then probably donate to Dawn's preserve for the mutated animals at Camp Wawanakwa. What do you want to go to college for?"

"Um, I wanna be an actor. What do ya wanna go fer?"He asked.

"Really? That is awesome! I love acting! I would deffinatly watch any movies or television shows you would be on! I would love to go to college to be a Drama teacher but sadly the jobs for those are going down fast. But, I really love history! I want to become a high school history teacher. I want to do something I love and not something just for the money."

Joe cupped her chin and kissed her. He pointed at the sky with his other and said,"Ya are like a cloud up in that sky, 'cuz you are a one in a million gal. I've never met anyone like ya."

"Thanks, Joe!" She smiled. She laid back down on the blanket and Joe laid down next to her. He pulled her close and she whispered, "I kinda want to take a nap out here."

* * *

**Well? How was it? Favorite Part? Confessional? **

***Important Announcement*  
**

**I got a message from the girl doing the picture. It is almost done! =) BUT she doesn't have a scanner so it won't be up for another week or possibly two. Sorry. . . =(  
**

**I have this awesome idea! My friend Kyra and I thought about turning TDH into a live action series on Youtube! Of course a lot of stuff would be changed. But she wants to play Leah, I am probably going to play Halo or Jesse (I look like Jesse). This friend of both Kyra and I will be playing Ethan. I want my friend Keith to play Kris but I haven't asked him yet. So far that is all we have. We are still trying to figure out if we want to do it. We don't really have the resources but I'm sure friends would let us borrow their houses. I have a friend with a scary basement! We also may change the Mansion to just a haunted house. But what do you people think of that idea?  
**

**Also, I want to know who you'd like to see as a next pairing. Can even be crack if you want. (No Male/Male Girl/Girl though.) I'm not against it, its just hard for me to write.  
**

******Also, I'm thinking about changing the Ask the Cast into its own story. I'd like your thoughts on that. **

**See ya! OH, and I've gotten about a page written of the next chapter in the actual story.  
**

**~Toodles I need to sleep for church in the morning!  
**


End file.
